


Unravel in My Arms

by viviixen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :'), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, as in i like to see them in pain, he kinda gets one, i love my sticky boi and my metal dad, if i have to suffer yall r gonna suffer with me, its that scene :), overuse of the word safe, your welcome guys i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviixen/pseuds/viviixen
Summary: He needs Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark will keep him safe.“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good,” he says, louder this time. Mr. Stark turns, his eyes wide and his face like snow. Peter wants to puke, he wants to scream, he wants Mr. Stark.He wants Aunt May. He wants to go home.





	Unravel in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi! :D
> 
> i rewatched infinity war for the 8th time, and obviously cried for the 8th time. do yall think if i watch it enough something will change? its my best bet until endgame so imma keep trying. 
> 
> i might make this just a collection of oneshots i write when i dont feel like working on Lets Make Our Own Word, but for now its just this. 
> 
> so heres THAT scene in words. your welcome, i hate me too dont worry. 
> 
> please enjoy!

            When Thanos disappears, leaving behind a bruised and bloody Mr. Stark, Peter sighs in relief and then inhales in concern.

            He rubs at his throat, whining in pain. His neck hurts; he can hear himself wheeze during long, big breaths.

            Mr. Stark stands, legs weak but gaze strong. He’s always been strong, in a way that didn’t relate to Iron Man.

            If someone asked Peter who his favorite superhero was, he’d say Tony Stark, not Iron Man. He recalls a quote saying something along the lines of _you can’t have the super without the hero._ He thinks that portrays his thoughts accurately.

            But none of that was important, because blood stained the ground and his spidey-senses still screamed that there was something wrong. So he turns to make his way over to Mr. Stark, wanting to be useful. Do something to help, instead of just tending to his wounds.

            That’s when it happens. His spidey-senses go nuts, and he gasps in pain.

            They dissolve. Mr. Starlord, Miss Mantis, Mr. Drax, Dr. Strange. They blow away in the wind, like they weren’t there in the first place. Forgotten.

            It starts out as a whisper, like most things. “Mr. Stark,” he breathes, stumbling over his own two feet. Any trace of his unnatural agility and balance is gone, replaced with frigid, paralyzing terror.

            He needs Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark will keep him safe.

            “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good,” he says, louder this time. Mr. Stark turns, his eyes wide and his face like snow. Peter wants to puke, he wants to scream, he wants Mr. Stark.

            He wants Aunt May. He wants to go home.

            Mr. Stark’s arms are warm, but he can feel himself slipping, so he uses that super-strength to keep himself upright. They tumble to the ground together.

            “You’re alright,” Mr. Stark whispers into his ear, denial lacing his words like poison in wine. _“You’re okay.”_

            “Please,” Peter sobs, desperate. Mr. Stark is safe. Safe, safe safe safe. He can feel hot tears run down his bruised face. “I don’t wanna go, please, Sir.”

            Mr. Stark tightens his grip, fingers buried in his dirty hair. Somewhere, Peter feels guilty for getting Mr. Stark’s expensive nanotech filthy. But it hurts, oh god it hurts so much.

            “I don’t wanna go!” he wails, feeling his molecules struggling to keep themselves together. Tearing at the seams like an old, faded piece of cloth. Unraveling.

            He falls, and Mr. Stark doesn’t let go.

            He grips Mr. Stark’s arms, because Mr. Stark feels so real and Peter feels so, so fake. He can taste dust in his mouth, but he can’t bring himself to wet his lips.

            He remembers something Mr. Stark said, long ago when they fought after the ferry fiasco. _And if you died, that’d be on me. I don’t need that on my conscience._

            He’d failed, and now Mr. Stark was going to blame himself like he always did.

            His ears ring, if Mr. Stark is saying something he can’t hear it.

            He sees his hands dissolve, and he takes one last gasp. For Mr. Stark. For everything. For not being good enough. His words are quiet, like the stars. “I’m sorry.”

            And if Tony Stark ever cried for Peter Parker, Peter never knew.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, pls? comments? thank you so much for reading to the end, i appreciate it a lot!!!! <3
> 
> pls come yell at me on my tumblr, i get lonely sometimes! @viviixen


End file.
